Kandidat
by Tare-chan
Summary: Mr.0 sedang menyusun rencana pembuatan organisasi Baroque Works. Ms.All Sunday diminta mencari orang-orang yang mau bekerja di bawah pimpinannya. Di daerah East Blue ini adakah kandidat yang cocok?


AN: Okay... sebuah drabble pendek, yang mengambil tema 'What if'. Jadi di sini, penulis dengan seenak jidat memindah-mindahkan posisi karakter. Kalau tampak mustahil atau aneh... harap dimaafkan... Mudah-mudahan tidak OOC.

Disclaimer: OP adalah milik sang jenius Oda-sensei.

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam sebahu tampak sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak keluar dari sebuah desa kecil di daerah East Blue. Ia memakai coat panjang berwarna merah marun, dengan topi koboi berwarna senada, dan tampak sedang mencorat-coret sesuatu di buku kecil yang dipegangnya.<p>

"Sayang sekali... yang ini tidak pantas... yang ini terlalu lemah..." gumam gadis itu. Seseorang yang sepintas lalu tampak tidak berbahaya, tetapi pada kenyataannya justru sebaliknya.

Ms. All Sunday adalah panggilan untuknya saat ini. Seseorang yang berhasil menarik minat bajak laut licik dan berbahaya dari Grand Line, Crocodile. Kali ini, dirinya sedang mengemban misi untuk bajak laut yang memakai nama alias Mr.0 tersebut, untuk mencari rekomendasi orang-orang kuat yang mau bekerja di bawah pimpinannya, tanpa banyak tanya.

Sebetulnya gadis itu tau bahwa rencana apapun yang sedang disusun oleh Mr.0, pastilah bukan rencana yang baik. Tetapi dirinya tidak ambil pusing, karena orang itu sudah menawarkan sesuatu yang sangat menarik bagi dirinya. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mimpinya, yang sudah beberapa tahun belakangan ini tidak berhasil didapatnya sedikitpun, sampai hampir putus asa.

Informasi tentang Phonegliph.

Begitu mendengar nama benda itu, dirinya tidak dapat menolak ajakan Mr.0, meskipun ia tau, bahwa orang ini sangat berbahaya. Tetapi, Ms. All Sunday juga bukan seorang yang bodoh. Dia tidak akan masuk ke dalam sarang buaya tanpa persiapan apapun. Pengalaman mengajarnya dengan keras bahwa akan tiba waktunya pengkhianatan. Karenanya, dia akan memanfaatkan posisinya saat ini, yang sangat dekat dengan Mr.0, untuk mencari informasi yang dapat berguna untuk dirinya kelak.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ranting patah di sebelah kirinya, membuat Sunday menoleh ke arah tersebut.

"Hohoho... ada seorang gadis sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian nih...," terdengar suara berat dan serak.

Lalu dari balik bayang-bayang pohon, muncullah sesosok laki-laki tinggi besar dengan bekas luka pada wajah dan tubuhnya. Rambutnya cenderung berantakan dan tampaknya sering terbakar sinar matahari. Dilihat dari jenis pakaian yang dipakainya, juga sebilah pedang besar serta pistol yang ada di pinggangnya, pastilah dia seorang bajak laut. Hampir bersamaan, muncul juga kira-kira 20 orang laki-laki dengan penampilan serupa, mengelilinginya.

Ms. All Sunday sedikit mengumpat dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya dia melamun di siang bolong sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran orang sebanyak ini di sekelilingnya. Tetapi perlu diingat juga bahwa ini adalah East Blue, daerah yang paling aman dan paling "lemah" dari keempat lautan. Jadi, dirinya pasti bisa mengatasi gangguan kecil ini dengan mudah.

"Mari temani kami bersenang-senang sebentar! Kami baru saja dapat banyak barang bagus. Dijamin kau pasti suka! Hahaha..." ujar laki-laki bertubuh paling besar, yang kemungkinan besar adalah pemimpin gerombolan tersebut, sambil melangkah mendekat.

"Kalau saya menolak?" jawab Ms. All Sunday dengan santai, tetap berdiri pada posisinya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertatap muka dengan sang "bos". Dengan cepat matanya menyapu keadaan sekitarnya, sambil memperhitungkan langkah-langkah yang akan diambilnya.

"Woaaah! Ternyata kau cantik juga, eehh? Dan siapa bilang kau boleh menolak?" jawab sang bos sambil menjulurkan lengannya untuk menarik tangan Ms. All Sunday.

Gadis itu menghindar dengan cepat dan segera menyilangkan lengan di depan dadanya, berkonsentrasi untuk menggunakan kekuatannya. Tetapi belum sempat ia menumbuhkan lengan-lengan tambahan, tiba-tiba bos bajak laut itu tertubruk temannya sendiri, yang terlempar karena suatu hal di belakang gadis itu, sampai jatuh.

"Heh, memangnya butuh laki-laki sebanyak ini untuk menghadapi seorang wanita?"

Ms. All Sunday segera berbalik ke arah suara di belakangnya, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hijau, dengan tiga katana pada pinggangnya. Sebuah katana tampak terhunus di tangan kirinya.

Dengan gusar sang bos menyingkirkan anak buahnya yang pingsan itu. Sambil berdiri, dia menghunus pedangnya sendiri dan menghardik pemuda itu, "HEH! Jangan berlagak jadi pahlawan kesiangan! Kalau kau masih sayang nyawa, lebih baik ngacir dari sini!"

"Oh, tidak bisa. Karena aku butuh makan," jawab pemuda itu santai, sambil berjalan maju sehingga sejajar dengan Ms. All Sunday, yang sekarang sedang melipat tangannya dan merasa hal yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya ini sangat menarik.

"Apa hubungannya? Kalau lapar, mengemis di tempat lain saja! Kami sedang sibuk!" jawab sang bos dengan kasar. Di sekelilingnya, para anak buah bajak laut itu sudah menghunus pedang masing-masing dan siap menyerang begitu ada perintah.

"Heh, tidak ada yang semenarik kepalamu!" jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum iblis. Dengan gerakan cepat tetapi sangat halus, dia menghunus ketiga pedangnya, satu di tangan kanan, satu digigit di mulutnya, lalu melaju dengan cepat mengarah ke bos bajak laut.

"Serang!" perintah dari bos itu membahana, dan semua anak buahnya bergerak maju.

Di tengah-tengah kekacauan itu, Ms. All Sunday menyingkir agar berada pada posisi yang aman untuk menonton. Dua puluh lebih orang melawan satu, jelas bukan pertarungan yang adil. Tetapi terjadi hal yang menarik di sini. Dalam waktu singkat, pemuda itu berhasil menjatuhkan sebagian besar anak buah bajak laut itu.

Ms. All Sunday memperhatikan bahwa pendekar pedang itu tidak memberikan pukulan fatal bagi tiap-tiap anak buah yang tak berdaya itu. Cukup satu pukulan yang membuat mereka pingsan, tapi mereka akan hidup. Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya. Pemuda ini sangat menarik. Dan melihat ciri-cirinya yang sesuai dengan apa yang dideskripsikan oleh orang-orang desa, pasti pemuda inilah yang dijuluki si Pemburu Perompak Roronoa Zoro.

Sebuah gerakan ringan yang sedikit menyimpang dari perkelahian masal, ralat, pembantaian masal di depannya tertangkap sudut mata gadis itu, membuatnya memfokuskan pandangan pada seseorang yang berdiri agak menjauh dari kepulan debu tanah. _Eh?_ Si kapten bajak laut sedang mengacungkan senjata api ke punggung pendekar aliran tiga pedang tersebut! Tindakan yang sangat tidak terpuji! Khas bajak laut pengecut.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menyipitkan matanya, kemudian dengan cepat ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menepis senjata api itu sebelum sempat digunakan. Sang kapten tidak sempat terkejut, karena tepat setelah senjata itu jatuh ke tanah pemuda itu telah sampai di hadapannya dan dengan meneriakkan "Onigiri" ia menebas kapten itu dengan tiga pedang sekaligus. Darah tampak keluar dari dada dan mulut sang kapten sebelum dirinya terhempas ke tanah, tidak sadarkan diri. Lag-lagi pingsan dengan luka, tetapi masih hidup.

Tangan kanan Mr.0 itu memandang dengan takjub. Sekitar 20 orang laki-laki bertubuh besar bergelimpangan di depannya. Sedangkan pemuda itu, tampak berdiri dangan tegap tanpa luka lecet sekalipun.

_Kuat_.

Sangat kuat, dan berpegang teguh pada prinsip yang ia pegang.

Ketika pendekar itu sedang menyarungkan pedang-pedangnya, Ms. All Sunday menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pendekar itu tanpa menoleh.

"Ya," jawab gadis itu singkat.

Pemuda itu mendengus lalu mendekati kapten bajak laut yang pingsan tersebut dan dengan mudah mengangkatnya ke pundaknya. Kemudian ia mulai berjalan pergi.

"Uum..."

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Itu hanya kebetulan, karena aku sudah mengincar kepala orang ini," jawabnya dengan nada datar.

"Bukan itu. Kalau kau hendak ke arah desa, itu ke arah sini," ujar Ms. All Sunday, sambil menunjuk ke arah kirinya. Arah yang berlawanan dari arah yang dituju oleh pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu berhenti, melirik ke arah dirinya, lalu cepat-cepat berbalik arah. Gadis itu sempat mendengar gumaman 'terimakasih' dan 'aku tahu'. Ms. All Sunday tertawa kecil melihatnya, ia yakin sekali kalau muka pemuda itu tampak memerah, dan hal itu menghilangkan kesan seram yang tadi ditampilkan olehnya.

Tangan kanan Mr.0 itu kemudian pergi ke arah pantai, tempat Banchi menunggu. "Kandidat yang menarik," ujarnya sambil menambahkan sebuah nama di dalam buku kecilnya.

* * *

><p>Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^<p>

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya


End file.
